twilan_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarla Blackheart
Scarla Blackheart, the Princess of Death, is one of the well-known characters in the Interlaxia series, sometimes better known as Black Heart. Her swordfighting skills are nearly unmatched, even outside her home planet of Twiquillia. Like the other Blackhearts, she's a Twiquillian Vampire. She has a certain soft spot for children and seems to be in love with Ricochet, but she also seems to be a little closer than needed to her master, Zelos. Backstory Summary Scarla Blackheart was born in the city of Nowhere with an older brother, Terror, and a younger sister, Ava. After Ava died during the war between the daemons and aengels, all she had left was her brother and her two friends, Ricochet and Kassey Halo. Terror and his new friend, Alchemy, informed her of their father's death, and they moved back into the castle, then ended the war, though it was only temporary. Her brother was named Emperor as she remained a princess. She began to notice ther her brother wasn't the same after meeting him, and she figured something might be up, so she began to watch him. After he knew she was suspicious, he trapped her. He raped her and slashed her across the eye. She went to her brother, but he didn't help, as he was consumed by the darkness. Ricochet and Kassey had moved to Interlaxia, so there was no longer anything left for her. She went there to find her Starlight enemy and her friends, hoping maybe then things would change. Things didn't, but after finding Evengelina Starlight, she too was consumed with darkness. She sometimes finds herself wanting to befriend Eve, but she knows she can't, nor would her heart let her. Not long after, she was discovered by Alchemy, who wanted to kill her. She was saved by a hedgehog named Zelos who agreed to help if she would work for him. She'd never seen his kind before, but he saved her life. She accepted, and has been under his power, and slowly forming an alliance with Interlaxia, also trying to overcome her hate and create peace with her and Eve. Her murderous rage towards Alchemy and the desperation for her brother to return to normal is what keeps her going, and there's no stopping her. Profile Info Interlaxia: '''Original '''Name: '''Scarla Claret Blackheart '''Nicknames: '''Black Heart '''Age: '''Thirty-five centuries, but stopped aging at 19 '''Species: '''Twiquillian Bat-Earred hedgehog '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''3 feet 5 inches '''Weight: '''79 lb. '''Ability Type: '''Power '''IQ: '''130 '''Marital Status: '''Single, but she has feelings for Zelos and secretly in love with Ricochet '''DOB: '''7/8 '''Birth Place: '''Nowhere (Twiquillia) '''Residence: '''N/A '''Occupation: '''She is an assassin. She gets paid for killing people, yippy. '''Social Class: '''Goth '''Economic Class: '''Lower Class '''Alignment: '''She works for Zelos because he cares for her. He also promised he’d help take down her brother's twisted friend Alchemy and take her brother out of the darkness. She agrees to help Interlaxia later on because of the disappearance of her beloved nephew, Eclipse. '''Top Speed: '''145 mph '''Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) Agility -1 Speed - 5 Strength -9 Defense -2 Evasiveness -3 Dexterity -5 Intelligence -6 Battle'' Skill -10 Special Attacks: ' (1). Devil’s Glare Description: Her eyes turn black. Anyone who catches eye of this meets instant death. (2). Daemon’s Kiss Description: Her lipstick glows. Anyone who is kissed by this irresistible kiss has the life sucked out of them. Their soul is lost by this. (3): Treacherous Thrust Description: She kicks her opponent. The bottoms of her boots have small but very sharp spikes on them. They cause the opponent pain and they bleed. (4). Swordswoman’s Ballet Description: She goes insane with her sword(s) and hacks at the enemy constantly. This is best with two swords. (5). Blackheart’s Revenge Description: This is Scarla’s rage mode. She calls forth all her allies to assist and charge. She blinds non-dark opponents with a heavy fog. '''Abilities & Aptitude: ' - She has the power to use darkness. - She is a great jumper. - She is good with complex situations. - She’s a Twiquillian Vampire - Being part Twiquillian Bat-Earred hedgehog, she has a very developed hearing sense. - She has a pure daemon form. Her clothing becomes almost completely torn and her eyes glow a deep red. She does this when she is in great danger at times when around a daemonic presence. She is very cruel and powerful in this form. She’ll kill almost literally any living thing in sight when like this. '''Hobbies & Talents: - She is a great swordswoman - She is great on her feet, especially with dancing. - She likes to create bladed weapons. Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mentioned in Basic Stats - She was born with the weakness of her caring heart. When this is set off, the blackness in her heart fades away, and becomes temporarily mortal. - The venom of another Twiquillian vampire will kill her. - Anything that has a light or pure power. She’s completely mortal to that. - Though it can be counted as one of her strengths, she has no feeling of pain or anything because of the curse of being a Twiquillian vampire. This is usually something that can screw her over - Terrible swimmer. She is terrified of deep water anyway. - She can’t open her left eye fully, so it hurts her eyesight. Personal facts Friends: Luna, Black Venom, Costa, Kassey, Zelos, Ricochet Rivals: Eve Starligh Enemies: Angelic beings, Black Arms Known relatives: Terror (Brother), Ava (Sister), Reverbray (Daughter), Ominous (Son), Eclipse (Nephew) Likes/Favorite activities: Sword fighting, pleasing her Master Zelos, children, quiet time, killing things, being cared about Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Fist fights, upsetting Zelos, things being too loud, people who kill children, being hated too much Gourmet of choice: Apples Beverages of choice: Apple Juice Favorite color(s): Black, red, grey Personality: Scarla is easily misunderstood. She is a caring girl who just loves to make others she loves happy. She can come off as a cold and bitchy individual, but is kind when she feels she needs to be. She is extremely determined and never gives up. She adores children, and practically turns into one herself when around them. She’s got major trust issues and a bit of a temper problem at times. Once she hates, her hatred is lifelong. Nowadays, she rarely smiles. Physical Appearance Color: Close-lying black fur with red markings. Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): A pale fleshy color Eye Color: Red Hair/Quill Style: 5 very straight quills with various markings. Nose: Round, black, shiny Ears: Long ears tipped in red. Tail: a semi-long needle tail Other bodily features: red scar-like markings down her arms and legs. She has a big scar across her left eye as well. Items & Weapons: (1). Dark Blade Description: This is Scarla’s main weapon. It’s got a black handle with curved parts that come down around the hand that have round dark red jewels on them. The blade is long and silver. This is meant for one who has dark powers. It disturbs the minds of those who touch it who she doesn’t trust, and seems as if they just lost a part of themselves. This is best in Scarla’s hands. (2). Nightmare’s Blade Description: This is a secondary weapon for Scarla. It’s got a long, black blade. It's got a design on the hilt that darkly shines the color of the holder’s eyes. It enhances the abilities of a Daemonic’s ally. This is best in an ally’s hands. Vehicles: '''N/A '''Theme song: Black Heart and a Hammer - The Crüxshadows Category:Twiquillians Category:Bat-eared hedgehogs